HonestlyThat Was Hot
by werewolfsgirl
Summary: Sooo...I felt inspired. I started to wonder what the scene between aunt Lauren and Chloe would look like if Chloe told her off for her nastiness towards Derek. Try it...you just might like it. :D Oh...Warning, there is lemony goodness. :D


**Author's Note: Sooo…I feel inspired. I was reading some Darkest Powers fanfics and I realized that I love it when Chloe faces off with her aunt over Derek. Maybe I'm just weird or something, but I love it when someone defends their partner to a parent. And I find it kind of hot to imagine a future boyfriend of mine standing up to my dad (who can be intimidating).**

**So, my musings gave me this naughty little idea. *insert saucy grin* Warning…there is lemony goodness in this little one-shot. :D**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Kelley Armstrong owns the triology. I just have the pleasure of playing with my favorite couple. :D**

**Enjoy. :D**

Honestly…That Was Hot

**CPOV**

It was three months after we destroyed the Edison Group and went into hiding from the Cabals. Naturally, we couldn't stay in hotels forever, so we moved across the country to Oregon to a little city and found a decent sized house for us all to live in. Things were going pretty good for right now. We were safe for the moment, Tori and Simon had stopped fighting so much, Derek and I were happy together, Kit was pretty nice and he approved of Derek and me. There was one problem in all this bliss. Aunt Lauren. She was still dead-set against Derek, still believing that Derek was a feral animal that would eat me as soon as he found the chance. Talk about annoying.

She watched him like a hawk, waiting for him to screw up. He wasn't allowed to even touch me in the most innocent of ways in her presence. If he did, she'd make herself annoyingly known. Her prejudice towards werewolves had successfully driven a wedge the size of Texas between us. And to be honest, if she was going to hate everything that she didn't understand, then I didn't give a shit what she thought. Derek and I love each other. End of story (for her anyways).

Derek and I had been doing some research about our supernatural specialties and found some interesting things. Basically, we found a checklist to help a werewolf identify his mate. He about dropped the book when he figured out that I fit every one of the descriptions. I smiled, remembering that day two months ago.

_%%%%%_

_Derek and I had been sitting on the couch, well he was sitting, I was stretched out with my feet in his lap. We were both reading a book and he was absently running his hand up and down my calf. He always had to be touching me in some way when I was sitting next to him. If he wasn't playing with my hair, holding my hand, holding me on his lap, legs brushing, or in some way touching me, he got antsy and started to get irritated. I didn't mind. I had always just summed it up to part of his wolfyness, and to be honest, I liked it. It made me feel cherished._

_Most people would call him clingy. I saw it as comfort, reassurance that I was safe and wasn't going anywhere. Besides, we both liked that it helped me get over some of my shyness, which gave us both the confidence to touch each other more freely. Before I got used to him always touching me, I would jump when he would suddenly grab me and hold me or sit down and hold my hand. My jumping hand hurt him a few times because he thought that I was jumping because _he_ touched me, After I had explained that anyone just coming up and touching me would make me jump, that I wasn't used to a lot of physical contact, he had calmed down and realized that I was telling the truth. Sweet as he is, he had asked me if he should stop. I had said no, that I wanted to get used to his touch and not jump at it, that it would help me to be more comfortable with a man's touch. He had understood my meaning, grinned, and pulled me to him, kissing me breathless._

_Anyways, we had been sitting there, and all of a sudden, he stilled. Noticing the tension in him, I naturally asked him what was wrong. Silently, he handed me the book. On the page was a list. The heading?_ _How to Recognize Your Mate._

_He/She will inspire unexpected protection from you._

_He/She will elicit emotions from you that you have never felt for anyone else, particularly towards your sexual preference._

_He/She will possess the ability to calm your more animalistic side in terms of anger, fear, confusion, and agitation._

_He/She will possess the ability to rile your more animalistic side in terms of lust, trust, contentment, and territory._

_Most importantly, your inner wolf will recognize he/she as "mine"._

_I looked up at Derek, feeling his eyes on me. I smiled, sat up, kissed his cheek, handed the book back, and waited on him to ask me the question I could see in his eyes._

"_Chloe…you're my mate. I love you." He took a deep breath, averting his eyes. "Are you okay with that?"_

"_I am perfectly okay with that. I love you and nothing and no one is going to change that." I smiled at him as he looked at me with love shining through his eyes. He started to lean over me, to kiss me, when Aunt Lauren came in. Giving Derek a death glare, she sat down on the chair opposite our couch and stared at us. Ignoring her the best we could, we went back to reading._

_%%%%%_

That day had been one of the best days in my life. We had learned a few other things that day, like once we "mated", we became a bonded pair, basically married. That info made taking our relationship to the next level a whole other ball game, making that decision an even bigger decision.

I sat down at the table, snacking on my banana. I grinned as I sat there, eating, remembering our decision. It was about a week ago that we had made our choice about becoming a bonded pair.

_%%%%%_

_After we discovered the facts about werewolf mates, Derek and I had discussed that topic at length, multiple times. About two weeks ago, we both agreed that we should each think about what we wanted out of life and who we wanted it with. We had to do this as individuals and would tell each other at his next Change, seeing as that was the only alone time we ever got._

_By his weekly Change had rolled around, I had made up my mind. I knew without a doubt that I wanted him, forever. The night of his Change, we had gone out to the forest. He had wanted to discuss the decisions made, but his Change had hit him to soon. After he had Changed, he had chased me, playing tag. I loved to see this playful side of him. Knowing that I was one of the few lucky people to see it, that I had made the decision to become his in every sense of the word, that it was Derek chasing me, that we would always be together, I became hot. Very hot. I tingled with the anticipation of the pleasures we would feel once we became one. Instead of paying attention to where he was at, I was thinking of us. Finally noticing that I had somehow made it back to the small clearing where his clothes were, I sat down, waiting. Out of no where, Derek tackled me, pinning me to the soft grass. He licked my cheek as I smiled at him. He stilled, nostrils flaring. He looked back at me, green eyes darkening. He knew exactly what was going on with me. He had mastered Changing back on command (he still needed work on Changing into the wolf on command) and he did so now. I looked up into human Derek's face. He was hovering over me, gloriously naked, and I could feel him against my thigh. I could see the lust in his eyes, the raw need. But his jaw was set._

"_Chloe? What's your decision?" He held himself impossibly still, waiting for my answer._

"_My answer is yes, Derek. No doubt in my mind." I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "No doubt in me that I want to be with you, that I want you for the rest of my life. I love you, Derek."_

_His eyes turned black with desire as my words sunk in. "I love you too, Chloe. I was hoping, praying, that you'd say yes."_

_His lips crashed down on mine, making me gasp in pleasure. Seeing his chance, he plundered my mouth, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my leg around his, drawing him nearer, the movement causing him to shift and settle more firmly between my thighs. I broke the kiss, crying out at the brief contact. He growled, the vibrations playing along my nerve endings, pooling at the apex of my thighs._

_He ripped my shirt from me, impatience winning. As soon as I was shirtless beneath him, he trailed kisses down my neck, softly biting my collarbone, causing me to arch back. He slowly moved down, finding my nipple, licking me once before sucking it into his mouth. As soon as his mouth close over it, teeth gently grazing it, I moaned, grinding against him. He switched to the other one, sending fire to pool between my thighs. Growling, he moved back up to my mouth, kissing me as he rubbed himself against me, making me even more wet._

_His fingers found the snap of my jeans. He paused, looking me in the eye, waiting for approval. I nodded, reaching down to unzip my pants. He sat up, grabbed my pants and panties, drawing them from me in one swift move. He stopped, gazing at me, possessively raking my body up and down with hunger. Drawing me to him, he laid back, positioning me over him. Slowly, he ran his hands down from my neck to rest on my hips. Locking gazes with me, he started to ease me downwards. As I felt his tip enter my hot, wet folds, I sighed in pleasure. Knowing that the pain was close, I leaned forward, bracing myself against his shoulders. I nodded, letting him know that I was ready. He pulled me down and pushed up at the same time, entering me to the hilt, filling me. The pain was instantaneous, filling me, I whimpered, tears falling from my eyes. Derek leaned up, holding me close, waiting for me to adjust._

_After a few minutes, the pain had fully faded away, shifting a little to get more comfortable, a shard of pleasure raced up my spine. Derek growled, warning me that if I wasn't ready yet, I needed to be still, not push his self-control. I leaned back, kissing him. He could smell my building arousal. Taking that as his cue to move, he laid me back. Almost pulling out of me completely, he thrust into me. Gasping, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He had braced himself by placing his hands on either side of me. I grasped his wrists, needing something to hold on to._

_He withdrew, thrusting even harder, deeper. We were both close to falling over the edge and we had barely started. Must have been all that built-up tension from the past month or so after I had stopped jumping from his touch._

_Not wanting it to end this quickly, he pulled out of me, switching our positions. He flipped me over, drawing my knees up, entering me from behind. I braced myself on my hands, waiting. He withdrew from me, and as he reentered me, I pushed back. Once I did that, our pleasure ratcheted up a few more notches, causing me to whimper in pleasure and Derek to groan. He picked up his paced, our desire heightening. I could feel my climax coming, my inner muscles tightening. Sensing that I was very close, Derek drew me to him, fondling my breasts, softly pinching my nipples, biting the corner of my neck by my shoulder. I shattered, falling apart in complete bliss, screaming out my release. The tightening of my muscles and the sound of my pleasure brought on Derek's own release, howling in pleasure._

_We collapsed, sweaty, dirty, and completely satiated. The cool grass against our burning skin reminded us of where we were, what we had just decided. I kissed Derek's chest beneath my cheek, content and happy. We lay there, enjoying just laying together, not wanting this moment to end._

"_Chloe!" I could hear my aunt calling for me, over-worrying because of her hatred for Derek._

_I sighed. "Sounds like we need to go in." I leaned up, looking at Derek. I smiled, kissing him. I pulled away before it could go farther, knowing that we needed to get dressed._

"_We need to get dressed." Derek whispered, not wanting to risk Lauren hearing that little statement._

_I sighed, reaching for my jeans. As I went to pull them on, aches and pain raced up my middle, protesting the movement. Wincing, I tugged them on._

_After we finished dressing, Derek and I headed back to the house. Knowing that I was sore and tired, Derek made me take a shower first. Undressing, I noticed that I had grass stains on my ass. I smiled, stepping under the hot water._

_%%%%%_

Derek walked in then, grabbing a bag of chips, sitting down across from me. I put my feet on his knee, knowing he wanted to feel me close. He noticed the grin on my face then.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smirked. "The last time we played _tag_."

His eyes darkened, and he grabbed my ankle, running his thumb across the inside of it, smiling.

And just like normal, Aunt Lauren walked in, scowling at Derek, muttering something about "filthy animal".

Derek tensed up. I could feel the anger and hurt radiate off him.

_That is it! I'm fucking tired of this. She has no right to treat him like that._

Standing up, quietly asking Derek to leave the room, I stalked up to my aunt. I stood there, silently, waiting for her to turn around. Once she did, she looked surprised to see me. I crossed my arms, furious.

"Did you need something, honey?" She smiled sweetly at me, trying to act like she had said nothing nasty a few moments ago.

Using my coldest voice, I spoke. "You have no right to talk about my boyfriend like that. You have no right to treat him like he is less than human."

She seemed surprised by my audacity, my anger. "Honey, I didn't say anything."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LAUREN! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted, finally losing my temper, all the nasty looks and hurtful things she ever gave or said making me shout.

I could hear everyone come running at my angry bellow. I waited, now knowing that she needed to be corrected in front of everyone. No one had said anything to her, including Kit, regarding her behavior. They needed to hear what I needed to say and they needed to realize that we all were wrong for putting up with her prejudice. They all filed into the kitchen, Derek coming and standing behind me, letting me know that he was there if I needed him.

"Chloe? What's going on?" Kit hesitantly asked. I had never raised my voice in front of him before.

Levelly, I answered. "I am confronting my aunt about her unacceptable behavior towards Derek. I will not tolerate it anymore."

Complete silence. I turned to look at him.

"No one here has said one word to her about her vicious words and I'm fed up with her and the silence."

I turned back to my aunt. "You will not speak one bad word about my mate anymore."

Her eyes widened at my words, understanding and disgust entering her eyes. "Chloe! How could you! How could you betray me like this? Mate with some animal?"

"I chose to be _Derek's_ mate because I love him." My words were venom. "It wasn't a betrayal. You're blinded by your hatred, too blind to see what a wonderful person Derek is, too stupid to look past the stereotype." I glared at her.

Needing support for what I was about to say next, I stepped back against Derek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I gripped his hands, silently thanking him. "If you can't deal with me being Derek's mate, a werewolf's mate, then I'm done with you. I'm sorry Aunt Lauren, but you've forced my hand. I love Derek and I'm going to spend my life with him. If you can't at least be civil, then I'm done. You've had every chance to get over your hatred. Instead, you chose to cling to it. You chose to ignore the hurt you've caused me, the distrust you've given me. "

"Chloe…I only want what's best for you. He's dangerous, he'll hurt you. He isn't safe!"

Derek's arms tightened. I could feel his whole body tense up.

"He is the safest person I've ever met. He's protected me at every turn when I couldn't do it myself. He's safer than you. He never turned me in to the people who were going to kill me. Instead he rescued me from them. How dare you say he's dangerous?"

She looked to Kit, as if by some miracle, he'd defend her, help her convince me his son was dangerous.

He stepped up beside us, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Chloe's right, Lauren. We all saw your racism and put up with it. I ignored it, ignored my own son's discomfort. But no more. Either you change how you treat Derek or you can leave."

She glared at Kit, turning to look at Simon and Tori. They stepped up beside Kit, glaring at Lauren.

"Derek is my brother. You are disgustingly wrong. Change or leave."

"I may not agree with Wolf-boy all the time and he may annoy me to no end, but even I know that you're wrong. Change or leave."

And with that, Lauren walked out the front door.

Shockingly, I didn't care. I sagged in relief, happy that the dark presence that had been my aunt had left the house. I turned around in Derek's embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. He held me to him, relaxing.

"So you two are mates?"

I turned to look at Kit. Smiling, I nodded. "Yes. We were going to tell you, but we weren't sure how with Lauren being so horrible."

He nodded, understanding. He smiled at us, pride in his son radiating off him. "I'm happy for you Derek. You've found yourself a good girl." He patted his shoulder, leaving the room.

Tori eyed me. "We're going to talk later." I nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to get out of it. She smiled, letting me know that she approved.

Simon smiled at us. "I'm happy for you guys." He looked at me. "Good going, Chloe. It's good to know that there's someone who loves Derek enough to stand up to family for him."

I smiled at them, happy that they approved. "Thanks guys. That means a lot to me."

Derek let go of me, grabbing my hand, walking towards the stairs. "I need to talk to Chloe."

They eyed me. I shrugged, not sure what was going on.

Derek led me up to his and Simon's bedroom, closing the door behind us. He locked it, letting go of me. With his back to me, he spoke.

"I'm sorry that you had to choose between me and your family Chloe."

"Derek, you are my family. Simon, Tori, and Kit are family. I wasn't choosing between a boyfriend and family, I chose between family and family. We are mates, Simon and Tori are my brother and sister, your dad is basically my father-in-law." I took a deep breath, calming down farther as I spoke, realizing that I spoke the truth. "And when she walked out the door, I didn't care. She had changed into somebody that wasn't my aunt." I eyed his back. Kind of rigid. "Are you okay, Der?"

He finally turned to face me. I could see desire smoldering in his eyes. He walked up to me, backing me up against the wall, bracing his forearms above my head, leaning down to look me in the eye.

"Honestly…that was hot." He took a deep breath, breathing me in. "That was probably one of the hottest things I've ever seen. When I heard you basically shout that you're my mate, I had to fight for control not to take you right there on the table in front of everyone, ravish you within an inch of your life."

My breath hitched as I realized what he was telling me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, attacking his mouth. He pulled my hips against him, making me feel what my words did to him. He ran his hand down my thigh, drawing it up at the knee, securing it around his waist. He broke the kiss, breathing hard.

"I want you. Now."

Thrilled, turned on to the point of burning, I agreed. Now was a definite. "Here. Now."

He pulled back, he grabbed my pants, yanking them down and off. He stood back up, claiming my mouth as his fingers explored me, playing, making sure I was wet enough. I gasped as his rough fingers brushed against my clit. I grasped his belt, somehow undoing it, unzipping him, revealing him to my hungry gaze. He was big and heavy, hard with want, need for me. I ran my fingers down his shaft lightly.

Growling, he lifted me. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, grabbing his shoulders. IN one smooth move, he entered me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out, knowing the others would surely hear. Derek buried his face against my neck, fighting for some control. Not wanting to wait, wanting him to let go, I made him look at me.

"Derek, I love you. All of you."

Understanding my meaning, he started to move. He gripped my hips so hard, I knew I'd have bruises. He drove into me roughly, I was glued to the wall, arching against him. If there was pain, I was oblivious to it, not feeling anything but the pleasure he gave me. It was hard, rough, bruising…and I loved every minute of it, arching to give him more access, bringing us closer.

With one last thrust, we came together, kissing each other to keep us somewhat quiet as our orgasms racked our bodies.

Slowly, he lowered me, letting me gain my footing before reaching for our pants. As soon as we were decent, he pulled me to him, kissing me passionately.

"God, I love you, Chloe." He closed his, inhaling deeply, smiling brilliantly at me. "More than you'll ever know."

I smiled up at him as he opened his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I have a good idea."

He smirked, lifting me against him. I felt him, hard against me. I leaned forward, whispering, "I need a shower. Wanna help?"

"You up for another go?" He grinned at me, turning to the guys' private bathroom.

"Hell yeah, I'm up for another go." I rubbed against him, gently biting his earlobe, making him growl. "And so are you."

Not wasting anymore time, he walked us to the bathroom, shutting the door behind us.

**So? What'd you guys think? Let me know! Please! Leave a review and I'll be a very happy camper. :D**


End file.
